Episode 8248 (3rd September 2018)
It's wrong place, wrong time for Sam when he catches Lachlan burying Paul Tozer's body. With the net closing in on him, Lachlan decides to flee but before he can, Belle confronts him about his blood covered jacket... Plot Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage early in the morning with Fake Uncle Terry's body in his car boot. Meanwhile, in the village, Joe and Debbie make eye contact across the street as Joe is out for a run. At Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles mention how Shadrach and the family pets are buried outside the homestead which gives Lachlan an idea of where to rebury the body. DI Cox and DS Sanders appear looking to speak to Lachlan. When Joe returns from his run, Priya informs him the police are searching the grounds but Joe is too upset by Debbie's rejection to care and takes his bad mood out on Noah. DI Cox and DS Sanders quiz Lachlan about Paul Tozer. They bring up him being spotted near to where the bloody rock was found as well as the writing in the cabin. Lachlan remains calm and insists he's told them everything he knows. Before the detectives leave, they ask Lachlan about his relationship with Paul Tozer. Lachlan states he barely knew him and comments he's bound to have a lot of enemies. With Noah ignoring her calls, Charity texts her son telling him she misses him. Matty appears in the pub and mentions to Victoria how he isn't getting many shifts in the shop so he needs to look for something else. Charity offers Matty a job on the spot then heads off to the hospital to see Sarah. Lachlan manages to get everyone out of Wishing Well Cottage for a few hours on the pretence he wants some peace to have a nap. Faith pops by the salon for a charcoal facial. Diane appears and questions why Daz thinks he has a job at the B&B and if this means Bernice hasn't ended things with him yet. Bernice insists she will when the time is right and begs Diane to give Daz a chance in the meantime. Lachlan prepares to rebury Fake Uncle Terry but is interrupted by Sam who sees the body in Lachlan's boot. In the café, villagers discuss the murder investigation. Priya is adamant the police should be talking to Lachlan as a matter of priority. Victoria receives a message from a man named Ellis asking if she wants to go for a drink. Matty and Marlon encourage her to go for it. Lachlan returns to the homestead in a state with his hands covered in blood. Priya is more certain than ever Lachlan is involved in Fake Uncle Terry's murder but Belle defends Lachlan, insisting her boyfriend isn't a murderer. Dr Cavanagh calls by the salon to book an appointment for Leanna next week. Suddenly Faith's face starts burning from the face mask so Dr Cavanagh comes to her rescue. At Home Farm, a drunk Joe apologises to Noah for earlier but suggests it's time he goes home. Noah is concerned but how much alcohol Joe has consumed so texts someone telling them Joe needs them. Belle returns home to find a panicked Lachlan with a packed bag. Lachlan insists they have to get out of here for a while. Whilst Lachlan is putting his bag in the car, Belle notices his jacket covered in blood. At the hospital, Sarah asks Charity when she'll get to meet Ryan and mentions how Noah is feeling a bit forgotten. Sarah also tells Charity all about Joe's proposal. When Lachlan comes back inside, Belle confronts him over the blood covered jacket and demands to know whose blood it is. Lachlan lies he cut himself trying to fix his car but Belle doesn't believe him so again she demands to know whose blood it is. Lachlan tells Belle he'll explain when they're on their way and asks her to trust him. A terrified Belle fears what Lachlan has done, even more so when he makes it clear the blood is Sam's. Lachlan insists Sam left him with no choice. He tells a terror-stricken Belle that Sam is gone... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Church Lane *Home Farm - Entrance room and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes